Knight of Green Flame
by ForlornFreund
Summary: As Twilight casts a mysterious spell on Spike, the baby dragon is transported to a strange dimension dominated by humans, residing on mountainous cities. Will he be able to return to Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my first crossover fic with two outrageous series: MLP and Blazblue. I love Spike so much that I just wanted to make a Fic of him. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to Hasbro and Blazblue and its characters belong to Arc System Works. My OC, Fantasma belongs to me.  
**

One normal afternoon, a purple baby dragon was alone in a library, bored and tired. Twilight was out with her friends in Canterlot, helping Rarity shop for materials for clothing. Spike really wanted to help his crush with her shopping, yet his adoptive sister/mother, Twilight had ordered her to watch over the library. It had been six hours and his eyes were sunken from his constant watch over the library.

"Man, I really wished that I could help Rarity, maybe she'd like me a lot more," his sunken eyes were relaxed with thoughts of his crush, Rarity. Those warm thoughts helped him relax and forget about the world around him as he lay down on the floor and fell asleep. His bliss was rudely interrupted shortly as Twilight slammed open the door with an adventurous grin, holding a book on her back.

"Spike, you can't believe what I found in Canterlot," she said with excitement, only to see her loyal assistant lying down on the floor, eyes sunken.

"Oh Spike, you must have worked hard keeping a close eye on the library, maybe tomorrow."

She telekinetically carried Spike's sleepless body to her bedroom and gently put him on his basket. She tucked in her adoptive brother and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, causing the cute little dragon to smile as he sunk into sleep.

Tomorrow Afternoon

Spike was dusting the shelves while humming to himself. Spike wondered what new spell Twilight will cast.

_Is it a charm spell? How about a transformation spell? _his childish curiosity spoke in his mind.

Twilight went out to buy extra quills and paper for note taking for her upcoming experiment with Spike. During breakfast, Twilight found a mysterious book on the ground. It had the words "Dimension Grimoire" on the cover and inside the book were a series of runic letters that seemed to translate into various incantations. She had never seen or heard of this book before and the library at Canterlot has never seen or heard of this Grimoire at all. She decided to experiment with the book if it truly is a grimoire. She was still unsure if this could be something dark or terrifying, but she had to try.

His chores done, Twilight came in with a stack of paper and quills inside her saddlebag. She made Spike stand still as she read the book.

"Ready Spike?"

"I'm ready Twilight!" he said with excitement.

She read the incantation out loud.

"Restriction 0101 released, Dimensional Interference Gate Deployed. Dimension Grimoire, Activate!" her horn suddenly shone with a bright white glow and white lightning danced around her horn as Spike crouched in fear of the lightning hitting him. After a few seconds, the lightning stopped dancing and her horn was still emitting the white glow. She pointed her horn at the wall and it shot a white beam of light that caused a crack in midair with the same white light shining from the cracks. The sound of a window shattering was heard as a white hole opened in midair and tried to suck in anything near it. Twilight rooted her hooves on the ground and supported it with a telekinetic grip. Spike's claws were grinding the floor as he was slowly being sucked into the portal. He was scared of what fate has left him with.

"Spike!" she shouted, extending her hoof to the dragon.

He couldn't hold on any longer and was sucked into the white portal. Twilight's eyes were watery as her adoptive brother was absorbed by the white portal. When he was sucked in, the portal instantly disappeared from view. Twilight, out of despair shouted the incantation again.

"Restriction 0101 released, Dimensional Interference Gate Deployed. Dimension Grimoire Activate!"

Nothing happened. Twilight sat down on her haunches and cried as her assistant was gone.

A teen with short black hair walked through the business district of Torifune, carrying food to the kitchen under the Student Council's judgement. Gan managed to sneak in the Academy and left empty bags of chips by the hallway, near Fantasma's lone dorm. Because of this, his punishment involved carrying the ordered food from the business district. He lugged around a large plastic bag with a plethora of fruits, vegetables, meats and other food. His whole body was sweating underneath his uniform from all of the lifting he had to do. Good thing he just had to meet them at the elevator at the fifth level, but the elevator was a good 5 blocks away. His back was hurting and he put the bag full of food on the ground and rested on it. He looked at the sky and he heard a screaming child. The scream was quiet, but it grew louder as he saw a kid dropping down to him. He chanted an inaudible incantation and right as the kid nearly touched the ground, he surrounded by a series of magic circles that seemed to halt his fall. He was hyperventilating and clenched from the suddenly cushioned fall and he felt like he already died. He felt like he was in the underworld or some sort of afterlife. As he opened his eyes, he still saw the same blue skies. Fantasma let the circle disappear and he dropped down a short height as he landed on his bum.

This kid had medium length green hair, jumbled in a spiky mess. He was around 5" and he looked like he was at the age of 11. His light green t-shirt was covered by a purple zipped hoodie. He wore blue jeans and his sneakers were colored similarly to his top. His eyes were a dark emerald, similar to Fantasma's eyes. He was slightly tanned.

In the child's vision, he looked at his own hands and screamed from his new skin color and five fingers on each hand. He felt his skin and panicked at the soft texture of it. He looked around to find himself in a market area with similar beings talking to each other. He looked to his left and saw a man with messy black hair and started to inch back closer.

"Kid, is something wrong?"

"W-W-Where am I?" the kid spoke.

"Calm down kid, I won't hurt you," Fantasma said with a reassuring tone.

The kid was breathing heavy and continued to inch away from him.

"You're in the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, kid," he answered the child's question.

"T-T-Torifune? Where's that?" the kid was still nervous.

"Kid, please calm down and just sit down. I won't hurt you nor do I have any intention to. Okay?"

With that, the green haired kid calmed down and sat down on the pavement. Fantasma sat down with crossed legs and calmly spoke.

"Hey kid, where are you from?"

"I-I came from Ponyville," he said nervously.

Fantasma's brow arched. That name sounded extremely silly and fictional. His fantasy sense tingled from that name for some reason. One of his reasons to back this up was the fact he dropped out of the sky for some reason.

_Could he be from another_ _dimension?_

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked the green haired child.

"Spike..." he said with the face of anguish from entering a different world.

"Spike...what?" Fantasma asked the green haired boy.

"Just Spike," this time, his nervousness seemed to diminish a bit.

"I'm Fantasma del Sombra," he introduced himself to the child.

Fantasma stood up and went to his bag of food. It was still unscathed and no sign of robbed food was shown. He looked at Spike, who was sitting down in a fetal position with tears in his eyes. He wondered if he was crying because he was about to leave. He didn't plan on leaving this kid in Torifune.

"Hey Spike, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned for the kid.

"Fantasma, were you the one who saved me?"

"Yes, I used a telekinesis ars to save you,"

"Ars?" the green haired child raised a brow.

"I'll explain later, come with me."

**So what do you think? Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasma walked down the block with Spike walking by his side. The green haired child looked at Fantasma and saw him sweat and pant hard from lugging the bag of food.

"Hey Fantasma, can I help you carry that?" Spike said.

"Are you sure Spike, you're still a-I mean are your sure?" Fantasma had read and seen media involving children being underestimated. Sometimes a kid didn't want to be looked down upon and be seen with some respect. Something about Spike made Fantasma feel that he was stronger than he looked, not in terms of physical strength, but willpower and loyalty.

"Yeah, I carry many things Twilight tells me to do," Spike's innocent smile made Fantasma feel warm inside.

"Okay Spike, how much are you willing to carry?"

"To be fair, I'd like to carry a quarter of your load,"

_I like this kid already. He reminds me of a less annoying Carl._

Fantasma put down the heavy bag and grabbed three bags of potatoes and showed them to Spike.

"Hey pal, will this do? These are pretty darn heavy," Fantasma said. Spike nodded and carried them on his arms. Combined, they were big enough to obscure some of Spike's field of view, mainly obscuring the view of his feet. His small arms were clearly struggling, but Spike still continued to carry the three bags of potatoes.

"Spike, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've carried heavier loads back in Ponyville," underneath all that struggle, he still smiled.

Fantasma led the way with Spike following him. Having human parts wasn't much of a challenge for Spike as he too had a similar body. The only thing he wasn't used to was the fact that he had no scales. He looked around the area and saw a plethora of humans wearing clothes. The teens and children who were here wore a similar uniform to what Fantasma was wearing. He stopped for a moment.

"Hey Fantasma, do humans regularly wear clothes?" Spike asked Fantasma as he stopped in his tracks. Fantasma turned around.

"Well yeah. It's hard to explain, but clothing protects you from the cold, rain, and the sun. Also, it's for hiding your private parts from people." Fantasma proceeded to walk to his destination with the preteen in tow.  
Spike nodded in confirmation. He still hasn't fully adapted to human living standards yet. Back in Ponyville, you wore clothing on special occasions or if you just felt like it. Ponies and other sentient creatures could walk around naked and it was the norm. In fact while the other ponies were naked, their private parts weren't visible.

"So Spike, what were you originally?"

"A dragon,"

A short "Oooh" came out of Fantasma's lips. This was something interesting.

"Judging by your pre-teen look, you were a juvenile right?"

"Yeah. Well I was a baby dragon,"

Fantasma wanted to learn more about this child. He had always wanted to learn about alternate dimensions and visiting them. In fact, Fantasma was a huge fan of time travel and alternate realities. He kept his excitement down to a low level to keep the child comfortable around him. He liked Spike already. He could have been storming him with a bunch of questions, but this kid and his child-like innocence made him feel like a little brother.

While they were talking, the two boys reached a building by a steep hill. When both boys entered, there was an elevator inside. Both Fantasma and Spike entered the elevator. They were on a circular platform and Fantasma clicked "VII". After the elevator ride, Fantasma guided his new friend to his dormitory.

It wasn't too different from the other dorms in Torifune. Fantasma was never placed with a roommate and was despaired at first, but started to adapt to being alone in his room. He had a laptop resting on his desk, where he usually browses the internet for scary stories and other supernatural creatures. There were a few clothes lying around the floor. Spike, living in an organized household already disapproved of his living standards. They dropped the food by the doorway.

"It's not the cleanest room, but make yourself at home,"

There were three beds, and the one that was undone was clearly Fantasma's bed. He sat on an undone one and his new found friend sat on his bed and looked at him.

"Spike... can you tell me a bit about Ponyville?" Fantasma said softly.

"Well, Ponyville is a small village with a bunch of small buildings and it's inhabited by ponies,"

_This kid sounds like he came from a girls cartoon_

"So I'm guessing you're a friendly dragon, considering the fact that you mentioned of a Twilight,"

"Well yeah, I was hatched by Twilight and I was raised by Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria,"

"I'm guessing that dragons aren't too friendly in Equestria,"

"Yeah,"

Fantasma put his hand on his chin for a moment, thinking of a question to ask this kid.

"Hey Spike, do you trust me?"

Spike scratched his head.

"Um... Kind of,"

Fantasma looked at his nervous action. He wondered if this kid wasn't comfortable around teenagers. Spike has encountered the teenage dragons and Fantasma seemed to resemble one of them due to their human-like bodies. The baby dragon feared betrayal or bullying from him due to his resemblance to the teenage dragons.

"Is it because I'm a teenager?"he said calmly.

"Y-yeah." he looked down, his face expressing sadness.

"Spike... were you bullied by teenagers?"

Spike looked up and stared at Fantasma's emerald eyes. Something about this teenager made him feel like he was a sort of big brother; something Spike doesn't have. He hung around a place where females were dominant. Fantasma saved his life and offered him to stay in his room. He felt like he should trust him not only to survive, but because his kindness and generosity made him feel like a big brother. He wanted to know more about Fantasma.

"Yeah..."

Fantasma put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Fantasma had a smile on his face, a reassuring one.

"Spike, you somehow came to this world and I saved you from falling to your death. I'll never stoop that low, man. I'm here to help,"

Spike's frown shifted into a smile with a sad eyes.

"You know Fantasma, you're probably one of the only nice teenage guys I've met,"

"I'm not the nicest guy, Spike," Fantasma said as he looked away.

"How come?"

"I...nearly threatened a bunch of bullies to death,"

Spike went wide eyed from what he said. Why would such a nice guy threaten bullies?

"But... aren't you still in school?" Spike said, now fearful.

"Hey I forgot to tell you this. Torifune, the whole city is the school, but it's a Military Academy,"

The former baby dragon's face shifted into an adventurous smile. He instantly forgot about the

"Wow, are you trying to be like a Royal Guard or something?" Spike said with the tone of a curious child.

"Um... guessing the Royal Guard in Ponyville is kind of like the army right?" Fantasma asked the baby dragon.

"Yeah, but they mostly focus on protection and peacekeeping. What's your military like?" Spike said.

"Well, there are many divisions in the NOL army. Are you ready for a lecture? And feel free to ask some questions."

Spike nodded. Living with Twilight has made him more resilient to long lectures. At first, he'd usually sleep, but as the years past, he grew more tolerant to her lectures and other lectures.

"To start, the NOL stands for Novus Orbis Librarium or in short, the Library. They're basically the superpowers."

"Why is it called the Library?"

"Because um..."

Fantasma looked at the bookshelf by his desk and used his telekinesis ars to grab a blue book. It flew to his hand. The cover showed the Library's insignia. It appeared to look like a dagger with a thick handle; a halo was above it and wings were by its side. He grabbed the book with one hand and flicked through the other pages with his other hand.

"Well the Library keeps Grimoires and decides who should use them."

"What's so special about Grimoires?" Spike asked.

"Grimoires allow people to use Ars Magus, which is somewhat like science-y magic. I used it to save your life,"

"Do you think I could use a grimoire or Ars Magus?" Spike said.

"You could, but I can't teach you,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still a student and if the Officials discover you, they might penalize me for harboring a stowaway and send you to some random city,"

"Wow, the NOL sure is strict. Do you have any idea how to keep me here?"

"In order to do that, you're going to have to take an entrance exam, so that I don't have to harbor you. It's really hard, but I have to get you to a prep school before you take the exam, and my yearly break hasn't been spent yet."

Fantasma hopped to the bed Spike sat down and put his shoulder around the young boy.

"Of course, I'm not going to force you but... are you sure you want to be in Military Academy? It may be a hard and strict path, but in the end, you may grow stronger before we find out how to get you back to Ponyville."

Spike always dreamed of growing up strong. Maybe he could impress Rarity with his adventures here. Even if he wanted to go back home, even when he doesn't belong here, he still wanted to stay with this teenager. He reminded him of Twilight. He seemed to be as smart (well kind of) and have a big sibling approach like Twilight. Either way, Spike needed to find a way to survive in this cruel world and Fantasma is willing to go as far as to help him, even though he met him recently.

"I'm sure."

Fantasma extended his fist to Spike. The dragon boy giggled as this reminded him of when he and Applejack did after he saved her from a giant timberwolf. He bumped his own fist with Fantasma's and he beamed at Fantasma with a cute smile. Fantasma got up and picked up the food for the cafeteria.

"Spike, stay here, okay? I have to get this food to the cafeteria"

The green haired boy nodded.

"In case you are bored, just go on my laptop... unless you don't know how computers work,"

With that, the teenager closed the door, leaving Spike in his room. The dragon lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. The sunlight outside was tempting to bask in, yet he didn't want Fantasma to worry about him nor be caught by NOL officials. He walked to the bookshelf beside Fantasma's desk and grabbed a book. He sat down on the desk chair and began to read.

**A/N: Do you like this story? Please Review it if you can. I'm still working on Approaching Shadow.  
**


End file.
